


Cake

by Rukazaya



Series: Hibari x Tsuna Drabble Candies [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cake, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Even though it looks bad, it doesn't taste bad… I hope he doesn't mind…." Tsuna thought as he walked up the stairs to the Disciplinary Committee's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

**Hibari x Tsuna Drabbles** : This is a fanart and fanfiction challenge we did amonst ourselves. I give my friends the prompt, my friends draw it on P-chat, and I write a 30 minute drabbles for them. Unfortunately, I can't post the link to the pictures here but you can take a look at them at my homepage. Thank you.

 **Prompt:** Cake

 **Art: Picaaa:** She drew Hibari licking the cake and Tsuna blushing.

\-------

Tsuna hated cooking classes. He wasn't good at it and he had no idea why a man should ever really need such skill in the future. But he obeyed his teachers to receive good grades like everyone else.

Tsuna finally finished his crummy looking cake. He was trying to think of a way to take it back home when he realized that he hadn't given his offering yet.

Everyone in Namimori High knew that they needed to bring offering to the great prefect of Disciplinary Committee for protecting them from thugs. Though this was enforced like a tyrant's whim more than for protection, no one in Namimori High ever tried to go against it.

"Even though it looks bad, it doesn't taste bad… I hope he doesn't mind…." Tsuna thought as he walked up the stairs to the Disciplinary Committee's room.

"Excuse me…" Tsuna said as he walked in. However he did not expect a mountain of presents and other offerings to block his entrance and he tripped on something as soon as he took a step inside. His cake fell on the floor along with his face.

"Ouch…." Tsuna said he got up. He looked down and was crushed to see his cake ruined on the floor.

Hibari Kyoya, who had been sitting down on his desk and was carefully calculating all the offerings he had received that day, got up from his chair and walked over. Tsuna looked up in fear as the shadows of the most dangerous student in his entire school loomed over him. Tsuna gulped and timidly said, "I… I'm so sorry… I'll get something else…."

Hibari bent down and faced the young, scared boy. Without any change in his indifferent expression, he pulled Tsuna's face towards him and licked the frosting of the cake that was on the corner of his lips.

Tsuna gasped at the sudden action and quickly pulled away in complete shock. Hibari smirked darkly at the cute herbivore and simply replied, "Your offering, I've received it."


End file.
